Reject Your Proposal
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Fanfiction tentang kehidupan couple fenomenal kampus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun, dimana Chanyeol mulai mengambil langkah untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ketingkat selanjutnya. apa yang terjadi? CHANBAEK GS EXO FANFICTION


**Reject Your ProposaL**

**Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

**Genre :**

Fluffy thing, romance, sweet scene

**Rate :**

Seperti biasanya *senyumevil* **M(**anis**)**

**Lenght :**

Oneshoot dulu yaah, drabble gitu

**Desc :**

Main cast adalah milih tuhan yang maha esa dan bekerja di agency SM dan tergabung dalam grup EXO, cerita karya Oh Sera hasil remake dari FF sebelumnya.

.

.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada 2 sosok berbeda jenis kelamin dan cukup fenomenal di kampus mereka. Mereka sedang membuat sebuah pertunjukan menakjubkan ataupun sedang mencoba menarik perhatian dengan teriakan-teriakan. Juga bukan tengah memamerkan atau mempromosikan sesuatu. Semua berkumpul karena ini sangat jarang terjadi dan sayang di lewatkan.

Yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu adalah seorang namja berukuran tinggi hampir 190cm, dengan wajah tampan, hidung mancung, senyum manis, dengan sepasang telinga peri tengah menekukan satu kakinya di tanah menghadap seorang yeoja mungil, manis dan hyperaktif di hadapannya. Namja bak pangeran itu menjulurkan sebuah tangannya yang adalah kotak berisi sebuah cincin mendongak tampan pada yeoja yang berdiri kaku, hampir menjatuhkan tas yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Sang yeoja meneguk air ludahnya kasar, tak percaya dengan situasi yang di hadapinya sekarang. bagaimana tidak baru saja ia berencana pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja teman sekampusnya beralih professi menjadi pengantar bunga ada juga yang sebagai penyampai pesan. Membuat yeoja mungil itu semakin penasaran untuk memecahkan setiap pesan yang di terimanya. Ia tersenyum setelah akhirnya mengetahui jawabannya adalah taman fakultas tepat di depan pancuran.

Dengan tak sabar ia berlari ke jawaban dari teka-teki yang berhasil di jawabnya. Ia seolah berharap akan mendapat hadiah ya, walau ketika memecahkannya jawaban pertanyaan itu tak pernah jauh-jauh dari namja bernama Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di depan tempat tersebut namun tiba-tiba saja sekelompok orang menari-nari di depannya. Yeoja itu hanya berpikir bahwa ia adalah korban yang terjebak dalam project flashmob seseorang, jadi ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi tempat itu. namun, tiba-tiba ia malah di tarik oleh gerombolan tersebut ke tengah. Ia masih bingung, sekelompok orang yang beberapa adalah teman dekat maupun hanya kenal tersebut menjauh membuat susunan serupa love besar dan sebuket bunga berada ditangan masing-masingnya. Meninggalkan yeoja tersebut pada bagian tengah-tengahnya.

Masih dalam kebingungannya, tiba-tiba namja tinggi menjulang muncul dan berlutut ke arahnya menjulurkan kotak cincin berisi cincin.

Jdar... Ztt...

Rasanya yeoja tersebut tersentrum menyadari kenyataan mengejutkan bahwa di tahun ke 2 dia di kampus ini seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak lulus SMA melamarnya.

"Baekhyun ah, aku Park Chanyeol, dengan ini secara resmi melamarmu menjadi calon istriku, menjadikanmu keluarga Park sesegera mungkin. Aku membutuhkanmu karena aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"ungkap namja tinggi mendongak menampilkan keyakinan dan ketulusannya. Mengabaikan seberapa ramainya orang di sekelilingnya, seberapa repotnya security mengamankannya dan seberapa mendebarkannya detak jantungnya.

Ia hanya butuh semua orang tau yeoja mungil bernama Baekhyun yang di panggilnya dengan sebutan "cheonsa" itu adalah miliknya. yeoja itu adalah calon istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan yeoja itu adalah orang yang mencintai dan sangat di cintai oleh Park Chanyeol, sehingga saat berjauhan nanti ia tak perlu khawatir tentang seseorang yang akan merebut cheonsanya. Untuk sekedar informasi, ia akan di wisuda awal oktober nanti dan lagi perusahaan ayahnya yang tersebar membuatnya sedikit gamang tentang akan kemana dia di tugaskan.

Sang yeoja berada pada keadaan gugup maksimal, mulutnya terkunci rapat, jantungnya berdebar cepat dan jangan lupa kakinya yang terasa lemas. Ia berencana hanya akan mengangguk saja namun mengingat sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja pergi ke Changsa 2 minggu lalu tanpa berkata apapun dan datang-datang malah membuat lamaran yang menghebohkan seperti ini. Ia berencana mengerjai Chanyeol. Setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantung dan menyeringai cantik.

"**bagaimana jika** aku menolakmu?"tanyanya dengan nada datar. Mengabaikan teriak-teriakan yang menyuruhnya menerima, bisik-bisik iri serta keributan lain di sekelilingnya.

"menolak? Kenapa?"paniknya mendengar kata 'menolak' keluar dari mulut yeoja yang di cintainya.

"kau terlalu tinggi"jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"mwo?"

Chanyeol merasa oleng, tumpuannya terasa rapuh. Alasan konyol macam apa itu?

"aku terlalu tinggi?"tanyanya Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar berdiri, dan sekelilingnya menatapi aneh karena tak tau apa yang terjadi.

"ya, kau memang terlalu tinggi. Aku tak suka"kata Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menyergitkan keningnya ingin marah. Di dalam hati Baekhyun tersenyum senang berhasil mempermainkan Chanyeol.

"jangan bilang kau akan menolakku karena menurutmu aku terlalu tinggi"ketus Chanyeol yang semakin mirip saja dengan dobi. Chanyeol tak percaya bagaimana mungkin ukuran tingginya menjadi alasan lamarannya di tolak. Lalu, selama hampir 3 tahun berpacaran apa tidak sekalipun Baekhyun menyadari ukuran tingginya?

"hm, kau terlalu tinggi itu fakta"

Kepercayaan diri Chanyeol sudah mulai goyah. Ia berpikir Baekhyun mungkin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi sehingga sebegitu frustasinya mencari alasan yang begitu konyol untuk menolak lamarannya. Ia seketika ingin menangis membayangkan bahwa kenyataan itu akan terjadi. Tak terbayangkan betapa memalukannya di tolak di hadapan orang sebanyak ini, ditambah lagi dengan image sempurna dan pasangan perfect yang mereka sandang selama ini. Jika lamaran ini berakhir menyedihkan mungkin ia akan di kenang bahkan sampai kampus ini berpindah ke generasi ketujuh. Ah, betapa mengerikannya takdir Chanyeol. Mungkin ia akan meminta deportasi ke negara lain jika itu terjadi.

"Jadi kau menolakku?"tanya Chanyeol setelah mengumpulkan kebranian dan meyakinkan hatinya menatap dalam pada yeoja terpaut jauh beberapa cm dengannya tersebut.

"ya, aku menolak"

Dunia Chanyeol seakan runtuh dan jatuh berhancuran seketika. Seolah baru saja sebuah bom molotov meledaki semuanya. Hatinya terasa sangat perih. Chanyeol hampir menangis. Baekhyun benar-benar telah menggores-goreskan luka di hatinya. Ia menghadap tim sukses lamaranya yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang situasi apa yang terjadi karena jujur saja jarak yang cukup jauh membuat hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin memberi kode bahwa ia di tolak namun sebelum itu terjadi Baekhyun lebih dulu bersuara.

"hey, kau dengarkan dengan jelas dulu. Aku menolak menerima kenyataan jika kau tak menjadikanku istrimu"ungkapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"mwo?" Chanyeol masih belum mengerti. Otaknya masih sulit untuk mencerna.

"aku tak akan bisa menerima jika kau tak menjadi suamiku nanti Chanyeol" Baekhyun menaikan volume suaranya, walau belum berani menatap Chanyeol.

"hah?" Chanyeol masih mencerna rentetan kata panjang yang sulit di mengertinya.

Baekhyun mulai kesal, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol mendekat membuat mata Chanyeol berfokus padanya.

"aku menerimamu Park Chanyeol, aku mau jadi istrimu"kata Baekhyun yang benar sekrang tak bisa bernafas dengan benar, perutnya terasa dililit-lilit menatapi mata bening milik Chanyeol. Mata yang menunjukan rasa kaget, ketulusan, kebahagiaan dan cinta.

Ia merengkuh Baekhyun erat dalam pelukan. Ia terlalu senang, senyum childishnya keluar begitu manisnya.

"kau tak menolakku kan?"tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang bersender di dada Chanyeol.

"kau menerimaku?"tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun yang sangat malu sekrang karena baru teringat dengan posisi dan juga keadaan sekelilingnya. Mengangguk pasrah, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"jangan pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi"cicit Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi"janji Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

Chanyeol menunjukan jari jempolnya pada tim sukses acara lamarannya, membuat di sekelilingnya mengerti lamarannya di terima. Semua yang mengetahui hal tersebut mengucapkan selamat untuk keduanya.

Baekhyun menangis haru dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya mengangkat yeoja tersebut, membuat mata yeoja tersebut langsung bertumbukan dengan matanya. Air matanya yeoja itu terus mengalir karena bahgia.

"uljimayo~ "bujuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengelap air matanya, ia tak mau membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"saranghaee .."kata Chanyeol lagi.

"na.. do" balas Baekhyun yang masih sesugukan.

"gumawo" ungkap Chanyeol kilat dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir lembut Baekhyun.

Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, sambil berputar-putar dengan kelopak bunga mawar yang berjatuhan menjadi latarnya.

"hm.. romantisnya. Beruntung sekali Baekhyun memiliki Chanyeol oppa"ungkap yeoja yang menjadi salah satu pesuruh untuk menaburkan kelopak mawar tersebut.

"yak! Kyungsoo ah, kau juga beruntung memilikiku"protes namja berkulit tan di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengerlingkan matanya.

"hm, bisa jadi"

End.

Aigooo.. annyeongg yeoreobun...

Halo, apa kabar? Masih ingat ma Sera?

Hahah :D

Udah lama Sera gak publish FF baru dan baca di FFn nih. Hehhe...

Sebenarnya sih jujur aja rada berat gitu menerima kenyataan yang terjadi di saat lalu itu, ya sudahlah biarkanlah waktu yang menyembuhkan setiap luka. Mungkin ini yang terbaik setiap pertemuan memiliki waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal,kan? Tak ada yang abadi.

Sera tetap sayang kok sama semuanya walaupun Sera merasa kalau Sera di tinggalkan oleh Oppa tersayang tersebut apapun yang terjadi. Ya, ini berat tapi tak masalah kita (EXO L) bersama mendukung mereka,kan? Kita kuat karena bersama layaknya tanah yang telah terkena hujan kemudian mengering dan menjadi lengket tak terpisahkan. Ingat setelah hujan panas ada pelangi yang muncul setelahnya.

Udah deh ya? Mkasih udah baca ini curhatan atau apa gitu deh..

Sera pamit ya, tugas banyak nih jadi melarikan diri kesana dulu. Okeehh..

Bye..

Saranghaee 3


End file.
